<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 5: Harem Of Hearts by FanfictionWriter101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607927">Persona 5: Harem Of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionWriter101/pseuds/FanfictionWriter101'>FanfictionWriter101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionWriter101/pseuds/FanfictionWriter101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his transfer to Shujin Academy, Akira Kurusu finds himself in the company of a multitude of close friends and confidants, turning his life steadily towards that of sexual promiscuity. Exploring the realms of pleasure with his friends and allies, he takes sex as a means to strengthen his bonds with those he cares about, taking their relationships to grander and more perverse heights. A sexual re-imagining of the Persona 5 story. Largely smut interlaced with character development.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persona 5: Harem Of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new story I’ve been working on for a while. As a massive fan of Persona 5, Royal inspired me to take a stab at injecting some smutty goodness into the series. I’ve obviously had to take liberties with some of the characters, but I’ve done my best to maintain their overall feel, personality and motivation. But also make the story about sex. This first chapter is a bit longer than anticipated. It features Ann and Akira. I’ve structured it similarly to the game in certain aspects and hope to maintain the confidant rank system as a means to spur more sexual activity. Hopefully that makes sense. If looking at it from that angle, this chapter would feature Rank 1-4 of Ann. Future chapters will be shorter and will probably be a single rank. Whenever a new main character is introduced to the story, there will probably be a longer chapter to set them up. </p><p>This will be a diverse story, containing gay content, bisexual content, ass-play, swinging, etc. However, if there is something that doesn't strike your fancy, chances are that the next chapter will have something for you. Variety is the spice of life!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A part of Akira was ashamed to admit what he was doing, yet a stronger part succumbed to the pleasure filling his body as he passed a hand back and forth across his hardened cock. It was inevitable, he ultimately conceded. After all, she was truly stunning. The excuse that she was his friend eventually faltered, as whilst he respected her immensely, he couldn’t deny that he found her immensely attractive. And with such thoughts in mind, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander as his eyes rolled closed, the pleasure thrumming through his length becoming all the more intense the deeper down he delved into his perverse fantasies. All of this was spurred on by their latest foray into Kamoshida’s Palace. The man was despicable. Monstrous the say the least. And whilst the way he pictured Ann was stomach turning -in regard to his position of authority- Akira couldn’t deny that it was a delicious sight. Ann Takamaki… That’s why he was ashamed to be doing what he was doing. Imagining Ann dressed in that skimpy set of lingerie as flaunting that natural buxom brilliance of her near naked body, all the while stroking his cock, wondering just how accurate the figure in the Palace was to her actual body.</p><p>As the pleasure intensified, his hand quickening, his morals rapidly slipped further and further away. Only a moment after having overcome the blushing shame of his actions, his fantasy accelerated. The coy smile on Ann’s face turned salacious as her slender fingers slowly plucked loose the strings of her bra, the garment fit to bursting with the supple flesh of her tender breasts. As the bra strings fell away, the tightness of the bra relaxed, the fabric pinching inwards towards her cleavage, the plumpness of her tits becoming entirely apparent as they were no longer held in their perfectly positioned place. The bounce. Akira’s mind replayed the bounce of her juicy breasts again and again before she finally dropped the bra to the ground, her pert, pink little nipples being revealed, so delicate and petite atop her round handfuls. Already hard, Akira wanted to take one in between his lips, roll it between his teeth, lightly teasing it until a soft gasp escaped the blonde’s lips. His hand quickened at the thought, pre-cum spilling from his tip, rolling down and across his palm, slickening his movements and accentuating them with a rhythmic slapping.</p><p>That smile on her face drove his lust even further as he envisioned her slowly swaying her hips, turning her body around to flaunt her pert ass cheeks. As plump and juicy as her breasts were, her ass was more toned and perter. At least simply looking at it. However, there was a decided springiness to each of her cheeks and whilst they seemed to be rather pert, her thong was buried somewhere between them, so there had to be depth to those curvaceous cheeks. Bending over at the waist, she flashed him a smile before her fingers hooked inside the strings of her tight-fitting thong. Slowly, she peeled the underwear downwards, the string prying itself out from between her arse, slipping from between those delectable cheeks and eventually pulling away from her ass entirely, dropping down her thighs and onto the floor. Stepping out of the thong, she kicked it to one side, running her hands across the unblemished beauty of her pale, creamy cheeks, playfully prying them apart for mere seconds to give Akira a mere glimpse at what lay between them. Or at least what he imagined were between them. Well… he knew what was there, yet his fantasies had to fill in a number of the more intricate details.</p><p>Moaning louder, Akira’s sounds became hoarser, his back arching slightly as his hand drove itself back and forth, his eyes remaining tightly shut as his fantasised version of Ann slowly turned around, preparing to reveal the most intimate areas of her delicate anatomy. Unabashedly, she spread her stance a little wider, her folds gleaming between her thighs. Of course, they were gleaming. They were practically dripping. It would have felt weird not to have her reciprocate his perverse lusting. Regardless, his eyes roamed his imagination, admiring the slickness of her folds, the bare crotch above, and the subtle hint at the depths of her pussy. With a playful giggle, Ann threaded two fingers through her folds, easing them between the outer lips of her quim. Moaning softly at such a simple touch, she peeled them apart, stretching herself wide as her arousal flooded over the digits. Her tight, pink hole was proudly displayed for Akira’s pleasure, his moans peaking as his hand sped swiftly along his cock, pumping faster and faster as the look of his imagined Ann intensified, growing sultrier and hungrier.</p><p>Before his fantasy could continue, his breath was stolen away from him, his cock shuddering in his hands. Wanting to hold of an continue his fantasy, Akira was unable to stop himself as several sprays of cum jetted from the head of his cock, splashing against his flat stomach. Groaning loudly, he continued to stroke himself, letting the last few dribbles roll over his hand and onto his crotch, his breathing returning to him as he flopped back against the bed. Breathing slowly, he looked down at himself, his cock softening against his thigh. All of a sudden, that slight shame overcame him again, yet he dismissed it as quickly as it came. After all, no one other than him had to know about it. And it was almost certain that Ryuji had at least made some passing thought towards it, if not gone as far as he had in regard to seeing Ann in such a salacious get-up. Not to mention her outfit in the Metaverse didn’t leave much to the imagination and frankly encouraged it. Especially that whip…</p><p>Rolling out of bed, Akira made his way downstairs, ducking into the public bathroom of Leblanc. The shop was closed so there was little need for modesty, though he was sure to give a quick glance downstairs to ensure that Sojiro hadn’t returned for whatever reason. Cleaning himself up, Akira cleared his head and returned upstairs, thankful that Morgana chose now to return from her walk. As much as he was glad for the company, his constant companion made it difficult for more personal moments. That was the first time he had a chance to masturbate since arriving in Tokyo; yet another reason that Akira found himself able to justify his lewder thoughts towards Ann’s supple body. Regardless, he had neither time nor the energy to debate it any further and instead slipped into bed, drifting off to sleep without any further dwelling on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>The sight was truly repulsive, in such a way that Ann simply couldn’t look away. Her mind reeled with thought after thought, bombarding her with conflicting feelings. The replication was perfect. Like looking into a mirror. Kamoshida’s cognition of her was eerily realistic. Watching someone else move in her body, puppeteering her in such a foul way made her nothing but furious. It was bad enough the first time she saw her drooling counterpart clinging to that sick bastard. Yet, the second time was worse than she could have imagined. She thought that the outfit her duplicate was wearing initially was revealing enough, yet the second time they entered the Palace, she was met with a far more perverse sight. Having just arrived at another safe-room, the relative air of security had begun to take hold, bolstering the group for what came next. Stepping out and into the next room, Ann stopped in place, her eyes widening as she came face to face with her doe-eyed doppelganger.</p><p>All four of them froze in place as the reality of the room was made clear. It was a large square space with a central elevated stage at the centre, swathed in lavish velvets and silks. Laid completely bare and naked, her duplicate had her legs spread, her folds pried apart by one hand, whilst the other worked a sizable plastic toy in and out of herself. Ann winced at the idea of taking such an obscene length inside of her, yet her cheeks turned bright blistering red as she looked at her own body in such a perverse way. Her naked body, writhing in pleasure, the words that the false cognition was spewing forth in admiration of her master ultimately being lost in the fury of the real blonde. Stepping forwards, her hand clutching the leather handle of her whip, she stopped for a moment, pausing in place as she looked at her own naked body. She didn’t want to look. But she forced herself to. Her eyes grew resolute and she advanced, headstrong in her own desires. It took only a few moments for the cognition to realise who had entered the room, her lips falling apart to scream, only to be silenced and disintegrated to a puff of smoke, the gaudy sex-toy that had been thrust inside of her toppling to the floor, still slick from the arousal that had coated its plastic length. A sense of relief and liberation overcame her; similar to when she awoke to her Persona, yet not nearly as strong.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Ann turned back to the three others, noting their unfocussed eyes. Morgana had seemingly turned away and not dared look further than the initial glance to determine whether there was a threat or not. Ryuji made a similar effort, only he did so the moment she turned back around to face them, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head. She couldn’t tell where Akira’s eyes had been, but she quickly convinced herself not to care. She could get all caught up in where their gaze had been set, or she could focus on the mission at hand. And in her resolute mind, there was only one real choice. With renewed determination, she led the way to the opposite door, calling out as she went, “We should hurry onwards. There’s no telling how many shadows are on their way now.”</p><p>All three of boys raced after her in agreement, allowing Ann to slip back into the regular ebb and flow of their usual infiltration. As they took on more shadows and climbed their way through the castle, she couldn’t help but think on what she had seen. Her own naked body sprawled before her. Taunting her. It was as if he knew that would get under her skin. Not just because he was defiling and objecting her, but because of how she felt about her own exposed skin. Doing her best to focus, she was ultimately glad for their swift retreat later on. Ann desperately needed to clear her head and make sense of it. And as she shirked her Phantom Thief outfit and slipped back into her typical school outfit, she couldn’t help but long for the bold confidence that her latex catsuit fostered in her.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>Akira? Can we talk?”</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sure, what’s up?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, I mean in person.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I need to get something of my chest. I’d normally talk to Shiho, but she’s only just regained consciousness.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t want to stress her out.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Understandable. We can talk.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Great! Does tomorrow work? We could go to Inokashira Park?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Works for me. See you then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“See you tomorrow.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANN TAKAMAKI</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Akira arrived, the pleasant calm of the park struck him as quite powerful. It was almost enthralling. So much so that he found himself wandering ever so slightly, only to be led by fortune towards the meeting spot he and Ann had decided upon. Yet, in his serene state, he was taken aback by her once again. Her delicate features matching perfectly with the emerald tree-line behind her and the steady, still waters of the undisturbed lake. It was almost picturesque. As quickly as the feeling came, he shook it off and made his way towards her, watching a sweet smile curl across her lips as he came towards her, “Akira! I was beginning to think you got lost. It only struck me on the way over that you’re new to Tokyo. Getting to Inokashira Park can be a bit of a hassle.”</p><p>“Oh, it was no bother. I’m getting used to transfer lines and such,” Akira replied, noticing the furtive look on Ann’s face as he did so. Unable to discern the difference between her make-up and her genuinely blushing, his eyes lingered on her cheeks before meeting her distracted eyes.</p><p>“Good. Good… Erm… There’s a bench over this way. Come on. Inokashira is beautiful this time of year. Well, pretty much all year round, but… Come on,” Ann smiled, turning away instantly and leading Akira along the path. A little taken aback, he was quick to catch up, taking a moment to enjoy the calm reverie of the park before asking the question that was on his mind.</p><p>“Is everything alright? You’re message sounded a little… Serious?” Akira asked. It had been on his mind ever since she messaged him. It felt as if there was a problem she was keeping hold of, not wanting to be so overt as to tell him bluntly about it.</p><p>“It did? I didn’t mean that, but… I… It is kinda of serious. No, not serious… Important. To me. I dunno. I feel like my head’s been in a million places at once and… I’ve not really had time to think about things,” Ann explained, her words trailing over one another, rambling as they neared the secluded bench, sat on a small stretched on land that jutted into the still waters of the lake. As she sat down, she laughed an exasperated laugh, “Actually, if anything, I’ve had too much time to think about things. Do you ever feel like that? Like you spend all your time thinking, but never actually coming to any conclusions?”</p><p>“All the time. So much has been going on, I barely get a moment to think properly,” Akira smirked, pondering his situation once more. At first, all he thought about was his probation. Then starting a new school. Then the rumours. And now the Metaverse. Everything seemed to be cascading further and further without a single moment to adjust to it all.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. You’ve got your own stuff to worry about. I probably shouldn’t even…” Ann began, turning her head as if to hope to change the conversation. However, Akira wasn’t having. He could see the furtive uncertainty on her face. That desire for any excuse to present itself so as to avoid the subject, despite her being the one to invite him.</p><p>“Ann? What’s wrong?” Akira asked, his sincerity breaking through her defences for the fraction of a second that was required for her to open up. That slight friendly smile was enough to encourage her to talk, causing her to bowing her head and concede.</p><p>“You’re right… I shouldn’t bottle this up,” Ann breathed, her hands gripping her knees tightly as she collected her thoughts. All it took was a single word for her to let the flood gates open up and to begin venting, “It’s just… Ever since Kamoshida’s Palace… I’ve… Well, I’ve been thinking about myself. The way he viewed me in that world; his cognition of me. So many people at school thought the same. That I was some drooling bimbo desperate to get with him. To them, I was a slut. But… I’ve not even kissed anyone. How could I be a slut if I haven’t even done that. Not that any of them actually thought about that. They probably thought I’d spread my legs for anyone. Sorry… I shouldn’t be so… forward.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect this,” Akira replied, taken aback by her openness, yet not daring to stop her from opening up. With his words, she continued, keeping her eyes away from his as her cheeks blushed a deeper shade of burning red.</p><p>“Neither did I. I hated anything sexual because of it. Because of how people talked about me. I felt like sex was bad because it made everyone think of me like that. I… I…” Ann started up again, stuttering as she breathed the word ‘sex’, missing the startled look on Akira’s face. There was something about her talking openly about such explicit things that took him by surprise. Taking a deep breath, a flash of resolve crossed Ann’s face as she looked out at the water, forcing herself to speak, “I hated my own body. I don’t have any mirrors in my room at home because I couldn’t stand to see myself naked. I was an idiot, though. That’s what I realised. The problem wasn’t with all that, but with the people thinking it. I told myself I had learnt to ignore them, but that was a lie. I did care. I couldn’t look at myself without hearing what they thought.”</p><p>“No one can really ignore what people say about you. It got under my skin at first when everyone called me a delinquent,” Akira admitted, breaking Ann’s stern gaze for a moment as she looked at him more softly. A smirk curling across her lips as she saw the same look on his face as was on hers. Tied up in the thoughts of others.</p><p>“Really? You always seemed so aloof. I suppose I don’t really know what goes on in your head…” Ann chuckled, comforted by the commonality between the two of them, “I think it was my Persona. Awakening to that freedom, that liberty… that power… It made me feel… I don’t know…”</p><p>The two of them turned towards the lake, watching the still waters catch the lowering sun, the leaves bristling in the steady breeze. Slowly, Akira became bolder. It was strange how he had to muster up the courage to ask about something she had so boldly stated, “You said you hated sex? As in past tense?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah…” Ann stammered, realising what she had actually said. Blushing deeply as she realised how open she had been, she tapped into that resolve once more and continued, taking solace in the fact that Akira’s question was asked in genuine interest and not deceptive bitterness, “Well, when I saw myself in Kamoshida’s Palace. Sprawled there naked. Doing stuff to myself… I didn’t… hate the sight of it… At first, I thought I was disgusting for admitting that given what the cognition meant. But… I feel my Persona… It helped me see clearly. I hated Kamoshida for viewing me like that… But that doesn’t mean I should hate the view itself. I shouldn’t hate myself for what he thinks of me…”</p><p>“That’s really strong…” Akira smiled, feeling strangely proud for her coming to such a realisation. He was even happier when she turned to him, her eyes widening with glee as she almost bursting out of the bench in excitement.</p><p>“Right! Strength. My Persona gave me the strength to see clearly. And I… I need to tap into that. I need it to grow. I need to become stronger. So that I can think clearly and… not hate myself…” Ann breathed, her heart latching onto that sense of strength. That boldness. That was the part she hadn’t understood. She knew her Persona had given her something, but she couldn’t put the words to it. And strength was the perfect term.</p><p>“I’m happy to help you with that,” Akira offered kindly, once again taking Ann by surprise. She looked at him, shocked. It was strange to have someone offering to help her like that. But as she saw the earnest nature in his eyes and everything, he had done for her in the Palace, she felt that she could confide in him somewhat.</p><p>“Really? That’s… That’s great Akira. I need to get started as soon as possible. It’s a little late, but… Let’s go. I’m going to go buy myself a mirror. Might need to a be small one, but it’ll do the trick,” Ann beamed, leaping to her feet and looking expectantly at Akira.</p><p>“A mirror? Did I miss something?” Akira asked, a little puzzled as to what she was hoping to achieve. He wasn’t going to stop her and was quick to rise to his feet and begin following her back through the park, barely able to keep pace with her accelerated walk.</p><p>“I need to get stronger, so I need to stop hating myself. So, I’m going to buy a mirror for my room. That way, I’ll be able to see myself when I’m naked and...” Ann began, only to trail of as she thought on it more, her reasoning not as clear as she was hoping for. Retaining her resolved smile, she explained, “I feel like it doesn’t make much sense when I say it out loud, but… It’ll help… I think. Are you coming?”</p><p>“Yeah. I need one for my room as well, if I’m honest,” Akira smirked, happy to simply go along with it given her excited eagerness. With renewed interest and an even faster walking speed, Ann led Akira along the path, winding back into the more built up areas of Tokyo, their quest in search of a mirror leading them back towards Shibuya.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>Climbing the stairs from the station, Akira wound his way through Yongen Jaya. As he neared the door to Leblanc, his phone began to buzz. Pulling it out, he saw Ann’s beaming face on the call ID and swiftly answered, “Hey! Akira. I just… I just wanted to apologise for being so forward with you today. I thought about everything I said and realised how strange it was of me to come to you about it. I suppose I kinda trust you a bit.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I was happy to listen,” Akira replied, lingering just shy of the entrance as she talked. He swore he could hear the relief in Ann’s voice as he said that. Smiling, he ignored the quizzical look from Morgana as he glanced up from his bag.</p><p>“Thank god... And hey, if you ever have anything you want to talk about, I’m so there for you. I know I talk, but I can be a great listener,” Ann said proudly, “And er… One last thing. Back in Kamoshida’s Palace. When we saw his cognition of me in that room. How much… How much did you see?”</p><p>“Just a glance. I… I… I didn’t think it was right,” Akira stuttered. In truth, he had made a few glances towards the writhing blonde, his eyes following her rolling curves. It was instinctual. Just as quickly as he would leer at her, he would turn his head away, only for the wet slaps and soft moans to draw his attention once more.</p><p>“Okay. Just… Just wanted to ask,” Ann said, before quickly changing tune with a more spritely response, “Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that you don’t think any less of me after seeing me like that. And after today… Or, wait… Strong people don’t care about what other people think of them. Erm…”</p><p>“You alright?” Akira asked after a prolonged pause. On the other end, Ann was trying her best to figure out the appropriate response. Or perhaps, the correct phrasing of the response she wanted to make yet got it a little muddled as she spoke up.</p><p>“Hmm? I’m fine. Just… I hope you’re opinion of me hasn’t changed… But I don’t care if it has! Er… I’ll need to work on this… But that’s what this is all about. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She chimed, eliciting a chuckle from Akira as she hung up the call. Quickly pocketing his phone, he ducked inside Leblanc, hoping to make us of his evening for once.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>The difference in Ann was immediate and noticeable. There was a defined spring in her step as she made her way from class to class, one that received murmurs of gossip surrounding it. Of course, most people chocked it up to her no longer having to live under the influence of Kamoshida and actually being able to breath. It was an apt summary, but perhaps ignored some of the finer details. Regardless, she found a renewed strength and it showed. A strength that contributed to her desire to continue their escapades as the Phantom Thieves. Strangely enough, it seemed that all three of them; Akira and Ryuji included; had found newfound drive and purpose In their Phantom Thievery. Whilst they weren’t focused on growing stronger like Ann, they did find a sense of comfort in having clarity in their actions. They were Phantom Thieves. And they were going to pour everything they could into that. And for Ann, that meant becoming stronger. A sentiment that led to her and Akira meeting up at the diner after school. Arriving first, Ann found them a booth and waited eagerly for Akira to arrive. The moment he did, her smile widened.</p><p>“How are you?” Akira asked as he slipped into the seat across from her, dropping his bag onto the seat beside him. Pushing a drink over to him, she took a swig of her own tea before leaning forwards, eager to share her experiences in the past few days.</p><p>“Good. Really good. I just got finished with a photo-shoot. I’ve been in demand more and more. I think my newfound strength has caught their eyes. And I’m happy to show it off,” Ann explained. Her modelling had taken a massive back-seat when she joined high school, simply because she very rarely had her heart in it. And the camera could tell. She kept it up for her personal reasons, but it wasn’t until she because her quest to strengthen herself that the demand for her grew.</p><p>“That’s great. I’m glad things are going well,” Akira replied, watching as Ann’s smile faltered for a moment. Her face looked a little sterner as she turned back to him. He had spoken with her enough that he knew what it meant. She was mustering the courage to say something.</p><p>“They are. But I need to keep this momentum going. I don’t want this slip away or stagnate. I need to become stronger. Not just for me, but for the Phantom Thieves,” Ann explained, reaching towards her bag and slowly unzipping it.</p><p>“Why do I feel like you’re building up to something?” Akira asked, watching her hand disappear inside of the bag. Rummaging around for a moment, she pulled out a small plastic bag and held it in her lap. A faint tinge of red ran across her cheeks as she looked at Akira.</p><p>“Because… I bought something…” Ann confessed, laying the bag out on the table in front of her. Still confused, Akira’s eyes widened as she opened the bag just enough that he could see inside, her eyes focussing on the people around them, keen to ensure that only he saw what she had brought. It took him a moment to register, yet as soon as it did, he almost gasped. She had bought herself a dildo. It was a bright orange colour, standing at around six to seven inches long, precisely fashioned in the shape of a cock; with ridges and veins running along it’s bulging length. As quickly as she had displayed it, she tucked it back into her back, sucking her lower lip inwards as she double checked no one else had seen.</p><p>“You… Uh… Erm… One of… A…” Akira stammered, not being able to say anything or even know what to say. It was one thing to hear her talking about sex and nudity, and another for her to proudly display something like that. Again, it had taken him utterly by surprise, and he struggled to formulate anything remotely coherent.</p><p>“It’s the next step in my strength training,” Ann explained, her resolved confidence reappearing as soon as the toy was safely tucked away. Leaning forwards, she took a moment to notice the red blush on Akira’s cheeks and the squirming discomfort he seemed to be in, yet she was tapping into an adrenaline rush that came from getting away with showing someone a dildo in public.</p><p>“I… How do you figure that?” he finally managed to stammer in response, breaking through that rush and causing Ann to sink back in a more contemplative position. It took her a moment to start speaking, but once again, Akira immediately noticed the profound sincerity in her revelations. She may have been mustering her strength in a peculiar way, but it was working for her. And she was resonating with it in a strangely admirable way.</p><p>“Well… I realised that I didn’t hate my naked body anymore. Well, I mean… My stomach could be a little flatter and my biceps aren’t as toned as they used to be, and don’t get me started on my ass cheeks… but that’s beside the point. When I overcame that, I begun to wonder what else I could overcome. To refine the strength of my heart. I thought I could overcome my hatred of sex,” Ann explained, once again rambling her thoughts outwards. Snapping back, she saw Akira looking at her with a smile. Finally, she finished with, “Just because people think I’m a slut doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to explore my sexuality.”</p><p>“And?” Akira asked, not really thinking about how forward his question actually was. Yet, in comparison, it must have seemed somewhat tame given what Ann had so openly discussed. It did feel like a step too far when he spoke about it, yet Ann didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Well… It felt weird… I don’t really get what the big deal is… If anything, it was kind of sore,” Ann confessed, a look of disappointment claiming her. The same disappointment from when she first tried the toy. She had made an evening of it. Took a long, luxurious bath, with scented candles and the expensive bath salts. Towelled off and laid in bed with even more candles. Took the toy and… was mildly disappointed.</p><p>“You did put in the right…” Akira began, not quite able to say the word ‘hole’ but managing to convey the sentiment. It did take Ann a moment to figure out what he meant, but when she did, her eyes widened as she leant back, her cheeks flaring up.</p><p>“What! You… Of course, I didn’t… I know which… which one is which!” Ann exclaimed, a little too loudly, resulting in a few people turning to look at her. Shrinking back, she turned beet red, calming herself with the knowledge that they didn’t know exactly what they were talking about. Finishing her sentence, she said, “But… I couldn’t help but think I was doing something wrong…”</p><p>“I… don’t really know what to say. I’ve not really got any experience in the matter,” Akira murmured. He wasn’t entirely certain that Ann was expecting an answer, but if she was, what was she expecting him to say? Was she hoping for him to have some secret revelation? As the silence thickened, Akira suggested the only thing he could think off, “Maybe you could watch a video?”</p><p>“A video? Oh, you mean like an adult video. I did. But the girls were always taking such massive ones inside of themselves. And I couldn’t really figure out where I was going wrong,” Ann breathed, sighing in frustration, only for the realisation of what they were talking about to suddenly hit her, “Oh my god… I’m over sharing again… I was just… This felt like such a big step and I was… proud of myself… Even if it didn’t work right, it was a step in the right direction.”</p><p>“I… get it. I mean, I kind of get it. It’s just a little strange hearing you be so open about this stuff,” Akira smiled, doing his best to assure her it was okay “I don’t mind. It just… takes some getting used to. I’d be taken aback in Ryuji came to me about this kind of thing.”</p><p>“I guess. I’m going to keep trying. I’ll… try it again tonight. Maybe it just takes a couple goes,” Ann smiled positively, that familiar resolve steeling itself across her face as she finished up the rest of her tea, preparing to order a second one as she thought about the problem more and more.</p><p>“If you feel like it’s making you stronger, then keep at it,” Akira said, those words acting as a catalyst to cementing Ann’s mind-set. He always had a habit of saying the right thing at the right time. Always managed to make her think clearly.</p><p>“Right… Yeah! If it is making me stronger, it doesn’t matter if it doesn’t work immediately. I just need to keep at it. A strong person wouldn’t give in if something went wrong,” Ann beamed, looking past Akira as she sunk deep into thought, muttering to herself out loud, “Maybe I should put a condom on it…”</p><p>“I…” Akira began, but quickly stopped. He didn’t have anything to say to that and it seemed like Ann was somewhat oblivious to the fact she had said it aloud at all. As their next round of drinks arrived, the two of them shifted into a more normal conversation, discussing their upcoming exams and the prospect of their next big target being just around the corner. It was strange how easily they jumped from explicit discussions to typical ones without bother. It was strange, yet… enjoyable, nonetheless. It was refreshing to Akira if anything.</p><p>           </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>Nearing Leblanc following his tea with Ann, Akira once again reached for the door-handle, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing again. Answering it, he heard Ann on the other end, “Hey Akira. I wanted to thank you for today. You’re totally right. If it makes me feel strong then there is no harm in keeping at it. And I really do think this will work. If I can tap into the strength of my heart, I’ll be able to overcome it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about it. You seemed a little defeated at tea,” Akira commented, pulling away from the door and lingering in the alley-way, instinctively glancing up and down to make sure he was alone, oblivious to the fact that Morgana was perched in his bag; a fact he was still getting used to.</p><p>“I was in truth. I had gotten myself so excited about it, only to be disappointed. But again, I was an idiot for thinking becoming stronger would be easy. Or that it would happen instantly. You made me see that. So, thanks again!” Ann chirped, the happiness in her voice being palpable.</p><p>“Any time. And erm… good luck tonight,” Akira responded. It was a little weird to know for a fact that Ann would be laid on her bed naked tonight, experimenting with a sex-toy. Most people would only fantasise about people doing that, but knowing it for a fact was perversely exciting.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll let you know how it goes… I mean, if you’re alright with that?” Ann asked, still uncertain about if Akira really meant it about his offers of help. She had grown comfortable with sharing this sort of thing with him; something that was still strange to her, but she was more than happy to capitalise on it. It was nice having someone else to confide in other than Shiho, especially in a time when Shiho definitely didn’t need to be worrying about her.</p><p>“I’m always willing to listen,” reiterated with a smile. He found it kind of cute how she felt the need to continue asking. In truth, their friendship was still in the beginning stages. Their circumstances had served to accelerate how close they had become, so it was only natural that they played a little catch up in other aspects. They trusted each other with their lives, yet secrets and problems still felt weird.</p><p>“Great. Yeah… That sounds… yeah. Well, I’ll see you at school!” Ann smiled, hanging up the phone and allowing Akira to finally enter Leblanc. As he headed upstairs, he collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he collected his thoughts. He couldn’t help but imagine Ann peeling away her clothing, laying herself back on her bed and spreading those supple, slender legs. Letting his eyes fall closed, he imagined her running the toy along her slit, easing it towards her entrance, angling it just right before sliding it deep inside of herself. The thought alone was arousing, yet the knowledge that this was likely happening now, or at least soon, added a sultry accentuation to it. His hand dropped to his trousers, and lightly squeezing his growing length. Before he could do anything further, his eyes shot open and towards the sofa. Thankfully, Morgana was occupied cleaning himself and failed to notice his groping movement. Groaning softly as he realised it was going to be a while before he had an opportunity to do what he wanted in regard to his own pleasure, he rolled out of bed and headed downstairs, planning to help Sojiro, or study in the event that he had gone home already.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Akira. Since we’re still waiting on a new target, do you think we could spend some time together?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Tomorrow would be good.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah. Where should we meet?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“I was wondering if we could meet at yours?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You live in that café in Yongen, right?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not sure Sojiro would like me having people over.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“I could come in the evening.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“When does the café close?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> “Around seven. What’s up?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll explain tomorrow. I’ll come around at eight?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANN TAKAMAKI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Alright. See you then.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Not quite sure what to expect, Akira made sure that Sojiro left around his usual time before asking for Morgana to take a walk. Sitting alone in the café, his mind wandered. The fact that Ann wanted to come to him. It made the mind boggle. Naturally, his pent-up arousal did a lot of the thinking for him, to the point he had to actively try and contain his raving imagination. Wondering if he could sneak away upstairs to relieve himself in order to satiate his teenage desires, he wasn’t quick enough on the draw as he heard the café door swing open, “I never knew this place existed. And you live here?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s not exactly conventional,” Akira smirked. The strangeness of his situation had dawned upon him, yet it was always humorous to be reminded of it. Letting the door close behind her, Ann couldn’t help but breath in the lingering aroma of freshly ground and roasted coffee.</p><p>“It’s got that lovely coffee smell. Must be amazing to fall asleep with,” she commented with a smile, looking at the multitude of different jars stacked against the wall and the intricate coffee machine sitting at the far end. Before she got too distracted, she turned to Akira and asked, “Shall we talk down here or is upstairs better?”</p><p>“Upstairs might be better. Sojiro can be a bit forgetful. He might come back,” Akira suggested, gesturing towards the back of the room. Leading Ann upstairs, he couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face. It was one of shock as she saw where he actually lived. As she glanced around the room, she couldn’t help but think how it wasn’t even close to what she imagined. Her haze was broken by Akira, “So what’s up?”</p><p>Reminded of why she came there in the first place, Ann sat down on the small sofa, pinching her knees together as her cheeks immediately went red, “I… I tried my toy again. And… And again. And again. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, but it just… it feels uncomfortable. It has gotten to the point where I know I’m doing something wrong and… I just don’t know what. And before you ask, yes… I know which hole is goes in.”</p><p>“Okay. Erm…” Akira began, not knowing what to say. Fortunately for him, it seemed as though Ann was content to simply talk once again. Or rather, she had something she wanted to say and didn’t really need prompting towards it. Simply enough time to muster her courage to actually say it.</p><p>“I’ve tried everything. You have no idea how many videos I’ve watched. It just… I don’t know what it is… I start doing it and have to stop after a few minutes because it’s just uncomfortable,” Ann breathed, her frustration showing on her face as her nervous furtiveness turned exasperation.</p><p>“I see. Do you… you want to talk me through it?” Akira suggested, trying to think of how he could help or offer some advice, yet he was completely pulling a blank on it. Pulling up the spare chair, he sat opposite her as she lifted her head to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I… I actually had a different idea…” Ann said, the look in her eye immediately taking Akira by surprise. He knew she was going to say something salacious. Maybe not salacious, but provocative. But he couldn’t have fathomed the suggestion she came up with, “Could you watch me?”</p><p>There was a long silence between the two of them as Akira stared at Ann, dumbfounded that she had actually asked him that. Waiting for the moment when she giggled and confessed It to be a joke, Akira was left with nothing but serious intent on Ann’s face. For a fair while, he didn’t know how to react. It felt as if he was being pulled in two different ways. His body went one way, his head the other. In the end, he managed to muster up a response, stammering out a few words, “Watch… watch you? You want me to?”</p><p>“I know it’s unbelievably personal and you can absolutely say no, but I… I don’t know what else to do,” Ann quickly clarified before once again allowing her earnest resolve to appear, “I trust you. And… you’ve been able to help me get my mind straight before. I feel like you might notice something that I didn’t and… I… It’s stupid… I…”</p><p>“No… It’s not stupid… I just… I’m a little… Well, a lot shocked that you’d suggest that,” Akira back-peddled, realising that his meek response may well had screwed his chance to actually see her doing this. He may have been concerned with being a good friend, but he was still a teenage boy being offered the chance to see a gorgeous blonde naked. Not wanting to feel like he was taking advantage, he asked her, “Are you sure? I mean, do you absolutely want to?”</p><p>“I…” Ann began. Her nerves flared up once again, but looking at Akira, she felt that strong resolve burning with in her. Steeling herself, she ignored the doubt and did what she thought was right, “Yes. I do. I want to overcome this. It might sound utterly idiotic, but it’s like you said. If It makes me stronger, I’m want to do it.”</p><p>“It might not make you stronger,” Akira suggested, saying what he actually thought. He didn’t want to push her into doing this on some waylaid prospect of it maybe making her stronger. If it didn’t work, he didn’t want her to feel like he had pushed her towards it with the sole desire of seeing her nude, as opposed to her quest for inner strength.</p><p>“I know. But… Buying that mirror and being able to see myself naked… That… That did so much for me. Being able to do something sexual and enjoy it… I feel it’s the next step,” Ann said, brimming with confidence in her idea. It was strange and insane to say out loud but having supressed her sexuality for so long in a vain attempt of curbing the thoughts others had of her and telling herself she didn’t care, she now found herself desperate to regain that part of her. Prompting her to turn to Akira with a smile, “Will you help me?”</p><p>“Of course. Yeah… I’ll help…” Akira replied with a mirrored smile. With Ann’s resolve winning him over, he relented to what his body wanted, confident that he was doing the right thing for Ann. The two of them couldn’t help but chuckle as they bowed their heads, relieving the tension that had built between them in their sincere and meaningful moment. Once again, silence came between them, neither of them quite sure what would happen next. Finally, Akira broke the silence, “So…”</p><p>“I hadn’t really thought this far ahead. Erm… Could… Could you give me a moment? To… you know? Get ready? I could do with a drink,” Ann breathed, gesturing towards the stairs. Taking the hint, Akira rose to his feet and left to go downstairs. Standing in the first floor of the café, Akira couldn’t believe what was about to happen. As soon as he stepped downstairs, it simply hit him. That teenage aspect of him came to the forefront as he came to terms with the fact, he was going to see Ann naked. Whilst he had seen the cognition version of her in full nudity, that felt hollow. This… this was real. Grabbing a couple water bottles from the fridge, he took a large swig to steady himself as he waited for Ann to call on him. It took a couple minutes, but eventually, he heard her call out, “I’m ready!”</p><p>Not wanting to appear to eager on the uptake, Akira sauntered slowly towards the stairs, lingering a moment as he adjusted his glasses. Slowly, he clambered up, taking a deep breath as he peered over the bannister, his eyes widening at the sight. Nothing could have prepared him for it. Ann was stood beside his bed, facing away from him, her rounded apple-cheeked ass presented proudly towards him. Her clothing didn’t do her rear end justice as her cheeks curved delectable, forming two perfect handfuls in a heart-shaped crest. Her thighs were lightly toned and were the beginning of her long slender legs, inching down towards her trainer socks. To his surprise, she wasn’t completely naked, still sporting her school shirt. It made sense. This wasn’t an intimate display of her naked body, but a functional interaction. But that didn’t make it all the sexier to see her half naked, swathed in the remnants of her clothing. Glancing over her shoulder, she took a breath and turned around revealing to Akira her pussy. His eyes widened instinctively at the sight, but not in the way he expected. She was rather hairy. Her crotch was almost wild, appearing lightly trimmed, but hardly touched. Her hair eased up towards her tight pink folds, her pussy drawing Akira’s lustful leering eyes. He quickly caught himself and looked up at her face, the girl blushing as she smiled, somewhat pleased that her half naked body had garnered such a look from him.</p><p>“Is it as you imagined?” Ann said with a giggle, relishing the look of surprise on Akira’s face as his eyes widened. In truth, it wasn’t how he imagined. He had expected her to be neatly shaven. But in retrospect, it was probably obvious that she wouldn’t have been.</p><p>“Imagined? What? No… I haven’t…” Akira stammered, helplessly trying to counter the notion that he had envisioned her naked at all. Ann couldn’t help but laugh as she watched him squirm. She didn’t blame him. Her new interested in sexual exploration had led her imagination down some interesting paths.</p><p>“I’m kidding. Do you mind if I use your bed? I’m used to laying down,” Ann asked, walking to her bag and unceremoniously grabbing her dildo. Sidling back to the bed, she turned, politely waiting for permission before actually splaying herself across his sheets.</p><p>“Go ahead. I’ll… I’ll watch,” Akira gestured, grabbing the chair and positioning it near the bed. Not quite sure where to place himself, he gave himself a good view of the bed, trying his best to hide the obvious bulge in his trousers. His breath caught in his throat however as he looked over to the floor, noticing her discarded panties draped over the pile of clothing she stripped away; a pale pink with frilled edges. A part of him wished he could have seen her actually in them.</p><p>“Right. Here goes…” Ann breathed as she got herself comfortable. Propping herself up on his pillow, she slowly spread her legs, giving Akira a good look at her delicate folds. Holding the toy in place, she lowered it towards her entrance, taking a deep breath as slipped her other hand down alongside. Spreading her pussy lips apart, she gave herself easier access to her entrance, resting the tip against her cleft. With it in place, she slowly pushed it inside, wincing as she gritted her teeth, arching her back not in writhing pleasure, but gnawing discomfort. She barely sheathed an inch inside of herself before, she drew it back, lightly rocking it back and forth as she tried to get used to the intruding, rigid plastic. The look on her face didn’t scream intense and blossoming pleasure; the kind that Akira had been used to seeing in the videos he had perused online. Yet, it quickly became apparent to him what wasn’t happening.</p><p>“Ann?” Akira interjected, overcoming the part that simply wanted to continue watching her try and pleasure herself in silence, allowing his eyes to wander the supple curves of her tender body. However, the wincing on her face was a little disquieting.</p><p>“What? Am I doing it wrong already?” Ann breathed, pulling the toy out of herself sharply, and yelping at the suddenness with which it left her pussy. Leaning up, she was both embarrassed that she could have not noticed something that Akira figured out after a minute and thrilled that there might be something that she could change.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be… wet?” Akira asked, not entirely certain, but at least somewhat sure that arousal and slickness were meant to be at work here. The quizzical look on Ann’s face gave him some measure of doubt, yet when she said what she said next, he was a little reaffirmed in his belief.</p><p>“Wet? As in… I’m supposed to piss myself?” Ann asked, a little baffled that that was his suggestion. She may have been new to this, but she had always thought that that sort of kink was more niche than necessary. And in truth, she didn’t see the appeal in it.</p><p>“No! No… please, don’t do that,” Akira quickly interjected, wanting to preserve his bed sheets if possible. Leaning forwards, he tried to figure out how best to word it, “Don’t girls get wetter when they’re aroused? It works like… like lubricant?”</p><p>“Like oil? I should be using oil? I suppose that would make it easier…” Ann pondered, not quite understanding what Akira was actually trying to explain. Her previous distaste for all things sexual had resulted in a few patches in her understanding.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to use oil. It’s supposed to be natural. Have you tried… getting in the mood? Maybe not leaping straight to the toy?” Akira suggested, ultimately darting around the subject and not being as blunt as Ann needed or really wanted.</p><p>“I did try my fingers, but it felt somewhat similar,” Ann explained, dropping the toy beside herself and replacing the rigid plastic with her slender fingers, easing two digits into her entrance. It was entirely unpleasant, but it still had the uncomfortable ache that wasn’t enjoyable.</p><p>“Not like that. Erm like… rubbing your… outer bits…” Akira blushed, growing deeper and deeper shades of red as he tried to explain. A part of him thought that it would be infinitely easier for him to show her, yet he didn’t dare cross that boundary.</p><p>“Like this?” Ann asked, pressing her fingers against her folds and beginning to rub herself, applying pressure roughly across her slit, rubbing it as if she was showering and cleaning herself. Again, the tingling hint of pleasure began to rise, but it wasn’t clicking in the way she had imagined. She had envisioned the sudden sweeping nature of sensual bliss rushing over her body, her fingers and toy igniting intense orgasmic pleasure throughout every facet of her body, making her writhe and squeal and moan, “It just feels… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Maybe not as rough? It’s kind of looks like you’re going at this a hundred percent. Shouldn’t you build up slowly?” Akira suggested, once again watching her and knowing that he was ultimately doing a terrible job of coaching her in this.</p><p>“I’m still not feeling it…. Argh!” she finally exclaimed, flopping back against the bed, falling limp. Her moment of anger slipped away into a sense of defeat. Sighing, she deflated, breathing heavily in frustration, “Maybe I’m just not meant to do this stuff…”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s… I… I’m not really good at explaining myself when it comes to this,” Akira sighed. Looking at her and seeing the exasperation on her face, the obvious frustration, he couldn’t help but feel bad. He wanted to do what he could to help. Perhaps that was the reason why he found the courage to take a bolder stance. Or maybe he was just trying to come up with an excuse. Leaning forwards on his seat, he suggested, “I’m going to be really bold, but… Could I touch you?”</p><p>“You want to… Oh… I…” Ann stammered, being startled at the suggestion. However, the moment she heard it; she felt a shiver inside of her. There was a quiver running through her body. More importantly, her pussy. A shiver of excitement. Not giddy normal excitement. Sexual excitement. Breathing slowly, she relented to that feeling, nodding as she said, “If you think it will help…”</p><p>Shifting from his chair to the bed, Akira steadied himself as he received another nod of approval from Ann. Resting a hand on her thigh, he watched her breath in, sucking her flat stomach further inwards as she looked down at his hand, her heart racing as she felt his skin against hers. Slowly, he began to ease his hand along her thigh, following the curve inwards, inching his digits closer towards her slit. Feeling the heat of her entrance, nearing, he pulled lifted his hand away from her thigh and angled to fingers towards her folds. Trying to maintain an appearance as if he knew what he was doing, Akira buried his uncertainty and traced his fingers along her central folds. Running them along her cleft, her massaged in amongst her folds, hearing her breathing become unsteady as she watched with hungry intent, allured by the tenderness of his fingers and those quivering bursts of excitement that his touch was elicited. Easing back and forth along her pussy, Akira trailed his fingers through every fold of flesh, exploring her pussy with as much restraint as he could muster, conscious of the fact his body was begging him to grope and ravish her in a wild way. Instead, he curled his fingers back and forth, steadily working them along her slit, tentatively searching for the elusive bead of sensitive flesh he had heard about, yet not letting his quest for that hive of pleasure to distract him from his true goal. After a couple minutes, he pulled his hand backwards, drawing Ann’s enthralled gaze with it. Rubbing the two fingers together, he spread her slickness across his digits, the glimmering substance catching Ann’s attention. There was now a slight glisten to her folds, her pussy shimmering with the growing arousal brought about by Akira’s roaming digits. The sight was like red to a bull for Ann. Her hand instinctively reached for the dildo at her side, grabbing it in her hand, eager to see if she would enjoy it with the newfound lubricant. However, Akira was quicker.</p><p>As she reached for the dildo, Akira pushed his middle finger towards her entrance, sinking it deep inside with a slow and steady push. Almost instantly, Ann dropped the dildo, letting out a soft whimpering moan of pleasure, her eyes rolling closed as she smiled through the bliss. His finger pushed as deep as possible inside of her, thrusting right up to the knuckle, and igniting those feelings of satisfaction that Ann had so desperately hoped to receive from her first foray with the sex toy. It wasn’t as intense as she imagined, but it was pleasurable. It made her tingle and quiver, her breathing quickening to allow for more moans of pleasure. Forcing her eyes open, she watched as Akira began to ease his finger back and forth, slowly and gently fingering her, arching her finger to explore her depths. Building a slow rhythm, he rocked his digit in and out, twisting it slightly to add an additional level of pleasure. Seeing Ann’s reaction of served to push him further, with Akira shifting onto the bed more, sliding between Ann’s spread legs, growing more engaged with the push and pull of his finger. The clutching nature of her quim was absolutely divine. Even with something as small as a finger, her pussy clung to his finger, clasping tightly to it as if it was the biggest object imaginable. Given how tight she was, it was no surprise that she struggled to find pleasure starting with something like a sex-toy. Whilst it wasn’t unheard of, her tight physique certainly made It a difficulty. Not to mention, this was the first time she had taken something so unassuming as a finger and felt pleasure. Akira could feel her satisfaction, with her tight, slick insides spasming and clenching around his finger. As his cock strained against his trousers, he couldn’t help but imagine the heaven that a tight pussy like hers would be wrapped around his throbbing length. He’d have to continue imagine for the time being, with his attention focussed entirely on making Ann writhe.</p><p>Curling a second finger towards her entrance, he pulled the first back to meet it, surprised at the glossy sheen that now practically drenched his digit. The shimmer was so alluring. The urge to slip that finger into his mouth grew more intense, yet he remained focused, driving those two fingers inside of her and watching as her body shuddered, her smile growing wider. Something that she had previously described as uncomfortable was utterly sensational. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was Akira or because of the liberal slickness that had begun to gleam across her pussy -or a combination of them both- but she didn’t care in that moment. The sensation was divine. Each push continued to build a welling and tightening sensation inside of her core. Every shudder of pleasure added to a building wave that promised to crash across her entire body at a moment’s notice. As her pussy slickened and began to loosen, the sound of Akira’s fingers pumping into her began to grow louder, a soft wet slapping sound filling the quiet confines of the upstairs attic room. His hand began to gleam a lot more as her arousal trickled across his shifting palm. Her folds began to unfurl, her pussy growing more and more receptive to his movements, desperately hunger for more of them. In Akira’s mind, he had a single goal in mind. The one that Ann had come here with. Glancing over at the dildo laying by her side, he knew that he would have to bring that into play soon enough. Feeling her body relaxing, the blonde growing more comfortable with the fingers inside of her, he knew that she was almost ready. Her eyes had begun to roll close, occasionally lapsing open to glance at his shifting fingers. At first, she was trying to pick up on what Akira was doing differently, yet now, she had completely succumbed to the pleasure of the moment, enjoying the way his fingers were making him feel. Becoming so embroiled in her own satisfaction, she didn’t feel the plastic dildo slip from her fingertips, nor did she notice the drizzle of saliva that Akira let fall onto her pussy just in case. But she quickly felt the aftermath of those actions; and all the shuddering pleasure it brought.</p><p>Drawing his fingers back to her entrance, Akira plucked them from inside her, smirking as she let out a groan of disappointment. Having grown so used to their presence, Ann found the sudden emptiness torturous. Her disappointment was quickly curbed as Akira rested the bulbous head of her dildo against her entrance. Steadying her breathing, Ann found this to be a perverse ultimatum. The moment that decided whether or not she was right about this. Whether or not this was working. As he applied pressure to her entrance, she bit her lip, waiting eagerly in anticipation. Where she would have gritted her teeth and winced, she instead braced herself for a wave of pleasure. Slowly, but surely, with Akira’s fingers continuing to wander her sensitive folds, Ann felt her pussy steadily giving away to the encroaching plastic, until suddenly, the head slipped inside of her. Instantly, arching her back, her lips fell apart, a silent moan pushing its way out as she felt intense pleasure shuddering through her pussy. The movement was enough to dislodge the toy from her pussy, but Akira was quick to sink it back inside, further amplifying Ann’s resolve in the delight of her newfound toy. She was too addled with pleasure to consider anything with any meaningfulness, but she was nothing short of proud of herself. That pride quickly melted away into pure pleasure, as she found herself unable to focus on anything other than the slowly encroaching pleasure of the remaining inches of her dildo. As she regained her words, she moaned passionately, contorting in bliss as she did so, “Oh… Oh, yes… Akira… Yes! Don’t stop!”</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Akira let out a moan, his arousal growing stronger by the second. Going slowly, he worked the dildo deeper into her clutching entrance, guiding it through her folds. Due to her tightness, he occasionally had to work the toy back and forth, pleasuring her until her body relaxed and allowed more inside. The slow process was worth it to hear the guttural groan of satisfaction that came from her lips as he sheathed the last inch inside of her, holding the very base of the dildo with his hand. The look of orgasmic bliss on her face was utterly divine and spurred Akira on. His hand continued to pump the toy into her pussy, whilst his other hand went in search of her clit. Having stimulated her enough, her folds began to shift, allowing him access to that sensitive bead of flesh. Tentatively grazing it, he watched as she gasped in pleasure, her body reacting to the pleasure with delight. Thrusting her crotch towards him, she hungered for more, her arousal gleaming and glistening across her thighs as it flowed down from her pussy. That glossy shimmer was growing ever more alluring. Slick and delectable. Not to mention the delicious scent of her sweet pussy was slowly filling the air as the was fucked more and more with the dildo.</p><p>Her breathing was growing ragged as her hair grew increasingly dishevelled. Her writhing around had upset her shirt, hiking it further and further up, the fringes of her bra slowly being unveiled as she whimpered in desperation of more pleasure. It took a little work, but soon enough Akira was able to thrust the dildo effortlessly into her quim, driving it deep inside her with every plunge, ensuring that the ridged plastic grazed and ground against every aspect of her anatomy as his fingers began to run circles across her clit. His focussed attention on her clit drove Ann completely wild. The intensity of It made the thrumming bliss of being stuffed full of plastic all the more brilliant. No matter what Akira did, he seemed to tap into her pleasurable spots with ease. Though, in truth, he was simply fumbling through based purely on his experience with porn. He was ultimately thankful that Ann’s inexperience made for a flattering comparison. But his mind wasn’t focussed on what he was doing. It was focused on that intoxicating slickness. It had become an urge that he couldn’t deny. His cock begged him to relent. After not jerking of in far too long, even a small modicum of salacious satisfaction would be enough in his mind. Glancing up at Ann, he called out, hoping to catch her attention, “Ann? Ann?”</p><p>Nothing but moans. She was too consumed in the pleasure to hear him. With in mind, he let his desire make the decision for him. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips against the side of her thigh, revelling in the softness of her skin and more importantly the sweetness of her arousal. Little did he know that this would spur his tongue further. Tasting the deliciousness of her pussy from her skin, he found himself unable to resist. Trailing his lips further along her thigh, he hovered for a moment, his hot breath rushing against her folds. She had to have known what he was doing. She could easily stop him. Leaning forwards, he planted his lips against the base of her pussy, her arousal flooding over his lips. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt his mouth against her folds. Not having the foresight to know that it was his mouth, Ann simply welcomed the newfound pleasure, adoring the sensation of Akira’s breath rushing across her slick flesh. Spurred on by her approval, Akira guided his lips upwards, maintaining the slow rhythm of the dildo, keeping it driving into her dripping wet pussy. Letting his hand leave her clit, he brought his lips to that sensitive spot. Planting a soft kiss against the flesh, he savoured the feeling of her tender folds, his tongue basking in the continuous and seemingly endless supply of slick nectar dripping from her pussy. Eager to taste right from the source, Akira let his tongue slip from between his lips, carving it against her clit and sending a spasm of pleasure rutting through her body. Gasping, Ann’s eyes flew open as she arched her back, driving her pussy into Akira’s face firmly. Startled by the spike in pleasure, she looked down, seeing Akira’s lips against hers, his tongue flicking against her clit. Her initial shock melted into the pleasure. It was a shock to see him doing that, but the pleasure, that intense pleasure was utterly heavenly. And as she slipped back into her pleasure haze, she felt surprisingly at ease with the notion of his lips ravaging her pussy. It was exciting. To have a friend pleasuring her like that. It made her mind run wild with fantasies, roaming the endless possibilities. What she thought would be a meek introduction to the world of sex had spiralled into a boundless realm of perverse endeavours. But she was getting ahead of herself. The moment, right then and there, was all that mattered.</p><p>Weaving his tongue through her folds, Akira navigated around the steady movement of the dildo, making sure to never miss a beat as he explored the slick crevices of her pussy. Every flick of his tongue was met with immediate gratification as Ann writhed and moaned, the sounds of her satisfaction spurring him further and further on. Moaning into her sopping flesh, Akira teased her entrance with his tongue, running circles around her stretched hole, promising to slip inside alongside the dildo. Each time he probed close, Ann’s breathing quickened, her excitement lifting. The thrill and possibility of Akira’s tongue plunging into her pussy, carving into her depths and slipping deeper inside of her, made Ann even wetter. It wouldn’t be as thick or as long as the dildo, yet the movement he was making across her pussy were enough to hold her with bated breath. But he kept on teasing her. Touching and grazing the very fringes of her entrance, pumping the dildo back and forth, never committing to sinking his tongue deep inside. In Akira’s mind, the dildo would be infinitely more pleasurable than his tongue and the idea that she would want his tongue inside of her as opposed to it was a little strange. Biting her lip, she watched his tongue dancing around her pussy, eagerly lapping at whatever slickness her could find, drinking in as much of her honeyed juices as possible, all the while letting soft hums of delight ripple through her sensitive flesh, adding their own level of pleasure to the sumptuous mix of sensations. It got to the point where Ann was set on having his tongue inside of her, to the point that the push and pull of the dildo was becoming a torturous tease.</p><p>Lowering her hands downwards, she threaded her fingers through his wild nest of hair, prompting him to look upwards, a slight mist fogging his glasses as he looked at her through hazy eyes. His tongue was right at her entrance, resting beside the motionless dildo. Lightly pulling him towards herself, she encouraged his tongue to explore her depths, hinting at what she wanted; that the time for the dildo was done. Taking that to heart, Akira plucked the toy from inside her, once again filling her with that empty gnawing desire for fullness. Immediately, that desire was met as his tongue pierced her entrance and buried itself deep in her clutching, wet pussy. Gasping loudly, Ann continued to hold his head, twisting his hair around her fingers as his tongue found its place in her cunt. Without anything to do with his hands, he laid them against her thighs, pushing her legs backwards, caressing the soft silky sensation of her supple skin. As her legs spread wider, her pussy tightened, clutching around his cock despite her folds peeling apart. The tightness didn’t matter to him as he wove back and forth, ducking and weaving, roaming around her insides, explore every possible facet of her pussy with luscious desire, relishing the fact that his tongue was bathed in the deliciousness he had been taken by. Pushing his tongue further, he buried his nose in the wild tufts of hair that crowned her pussy, his nose brushing through them as he lapped at her delectable pussy. Despite it tickling, he found it enjoyable to smother himself in the sumptuous haven of her pussy. Her moans sharpened suddenly, before tapering into a soft, mellowed hum. That sensation that had been building in her core was growing all the more intense, each thrust of his tongue bringing it closer and closer to fruition. She knew what it was yet had no idea as to what to expect; what heaven would come when that particular flood-gate boiled over. One thing she did know, was that Akira had no intention of stopping. The fact he was so engaged and eager to pleasure her was admirable and incredibly generous. Whilst he was obviously enjoying it, he was putting in more effort than she could have asked for and it was showing. Her body was contorting as a result as the inevitable and tantalising end came closer into sight. Her orgasm.</p><p>“Keep going! Yes… Oh, Akira… Mmm… Keep… Going… I’m going to… I’m… I’m close to!” Ann stammered, sputtering wildly as she simply spoke the words that flashed her mind as her very first orgasm brimmed closer to consuming her. Biting her lip as she approached the precipice, she gasped suddenly as Akira’s weaving tongue caressed the sweet spots, his nose happening to brush against the engorged sensitive spot that was her clit, ultimately combining to bring her orgasm to sweet, sweet fruition.</p><p>Gasping, he words faltered and her breath caught in her throat. Everything seemed to freeze for the briefest moment as her pussy thrummed with the pleasure of her orgasm. That intense pleasure that she had been building to was continuously added to by Akira’s tongue, which never failed to continue exploring her pussy, even as it spasmed and clenched around his tongue, pinning it in place for several moments as her orgasm thundered through her. Thrusting her crotch forwards, she held Akira’s head in place, pinning his lips against hers, almost grinding her pussy against his face as the pleasure caused her to spasm. Lasting for almost a minute, her orgasm began to subside, giving way to a slight pleasurable hum lingering in her body. Collapsing into the bed, she untangled her hands from Akira’s hair, sinking into the mattress as she fought to catch her breath. Realising that she had cum, Akira took one last deep taste of her arousal before pulling backwards, wiping his chin and lips, smearing her glistening arousal across his hand. Removing his glasses, he wiped them on his shirt before replacing them, being able to see Ann in all her orgasm ridden glory. She had a thin layer of sweat that added a glow to her already sparkling skin. Her puffy hair had grown even more unkempt as she continuously writhed, with her shirt growing skewed with each twist of her body. Her thighs had grown progressively slicker and Akira’s sheets were In dire need of changing. However, Akira couldn’t have cared less. Kneeling between her legs, he caught his own breath, his bulge standing prominently between his thighs, throbbing and pulsating in response to the ravenous activity they had partaken in. As Ann regained her senses, she looked over at him, smirked at the look on his face. He was proud of himself. And he had every reason to be.</p><p>“That was… Well… I think I know where I’ve been going wrong…” Ann laughed as she flopped backwards, taking a deep breath. Her entire body felt somewhat numb. She seemed to tingle in the most delightful way as she lay there, relaxing into the bed sheets.</p><p>“Happy to be of service,” Akira smirked, his hand lightly squeezing his crotch, moaning quietly as a brief moment of pleasure took over him. Making sure Ann didn’t notice his groping, he made no effort to actually hide his arousal from her; with a perverse part of his mind hoping that by not doing so, he would incur her interest in it.</p><p>“Of service? Ha… I think you’re selling yourself short there. You didn’t have to do that…” Ann smiled, propping herself up on her hands, still reclining backwards as she looked over at him, smiling earnestly. Her eyes lingered on his slightly smudged glasses, the sharp line of his jaw. Wandering instinctively downwards, she noticed the bulge. It wasn’t the first she had seen. Boys at school weren’t exactly subtle or good at hiding their arousal sometimes. As much as she tried, she couldn’t draw her eyes away.</p><p>“I wanted to. I mean… The opportunity presented itself and… what can I say?” Akira blushed, bowing his head and missing Ann’s looks of interest and lust. Pushing forwards, Ann lifted one of her knees up and wrapped her arms around it, propping her chin up on her knee. The position allowed her a good look at the profile of his bulging trousers. They were somewhat sizable stretched. The more she thought, the more she looked; and the more she looked, the more curious she grew.</p><p>“No, I mean… Well, you didn’t have to do any of this. Help me at all. It seems you’re a natural at helping me become stronger,” Ann beamed, quickly looking away as Akira turned back to her. Her cheeks went red as she tried to hide her staring.</p><p>“You think this has made you stronger,” Akira asked, genuinely curious as to whether or not Ann’s unconventional methods had worked in making her heart stronger. A part of him really wanted it to succeed for her. For it at least to help her feel stronger, if not actually.</p><p>“I’m not sure... It’s a step in the right direction. But that’s beside the point. I want to say thank you,” Ann said, instinctively biting her lip. Akira’s gaze turned away for the briefest of moments, giving Ann the moment, she needed. For whatever reason, she found It impossible to move or muster the courage whilst he was looking at her, yet the second his eyes bowed away, she leant forwards and extended her hand, clumsily grabbing at his crotch, not sure how to hold it, yet confident that she wanted to. Turning back, Akira’s breath caught in his throat. Her hand softly squeezed his cock, lightly caressing his bulbous tip as she looked up at him, nervously awaiting his response.</p><p>“Oh… Are you sure?” Akira breathed, making Ann blush. Even when she had her hand on his cock, he was kind enough to make sure she was certain. Any other teenage boy would have mumbled and pleaded. It was a level of kindness she wasn’t used to. Hearing him say that stemmed her anxiety in terms of how he would respond. Knowing that he was game for it.</p><p>“Well, it seems only fair. I can’t say I’ll be any good. But… I want to give it a shot. I’m not just going to let you one up me like this!” she said excitedly, her stomach filling with butterflies as she was promised her first look at a real cock. She was exceptionally curious as to what a real one would be like. Kneeling up, she looked at him with readied excitement, eager to get started on her next challenge. It was endearing to say the least.</p><p>“When you put it like that,” Akira grinned excitedly, sharing in her enthusiasm. Sliding off the bed, he stood beside it, lightly pushing his crotch out as if to provide ease of access. Twisting on the spot, Ann sat on the side of the bed, glancing behind her as she felt the slickness of his sheets. Sexual stuff was messy. And she had heard what happened with guys. Looking down at herself, she felt a little embarrassed about having kept her shirt on.</p><p>“I’ve made a bit of a mess. I suppose that’s what getting wet means. I er… should probably take this off. Don’t want to get my clothes dirty…” Ann explained as she began to unbutton her shirt, not thinking about the sexuality of her exposing her breasts. In that moment, it was a purely practical thing, and as such, she completely missed Akira’s widening eyes as she promised to strip completely and utterly bare in front of him. Popping each button from its place, she slowly revealed more and more of her creamy skin, peeling the garment apart until nothing stopped her from slipping it over her shoulders. Sat with only a bra on, Ann nonchalantly glanced up at Akira, only to see the lust in his eyes and catch on to where his attention lay. Giggling, she made more of a show of it, overacting as she slowly reached behind herself, fiddling with the clasp of her bra. Had the promise of a blowjob not clouded his senses, Akira would have seen her movements as corny, yet with her luscious lips drawn to a smile, they become incredibly sultry. Laying her hands on the cups of her bra, she gently peeled the garment away, revealing the plump handfuls that were her breasts. They were larger than he anticipated. Juicy and full, with a sumptuous spring to them. As she let go of them, they sagged slightly, yet only due to their natural size. And her nipples… Her tiny pink nipples were hard, brought to stiff peaks by the overwhelming arousal she had felt. Lightly squeezing her tits, she looked up and playfully asked, “Are these as you imagined as well?”</p><p>“Better…” Akira breathed, not thinking about what he was saying. Raising an eyebrow, Ann placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him, feigning anger as she leant forwards. She was under the impression that he never dared imagine her naked.</p><p>“So, you have been imagining me, pervert,” she said sternly, watching Akira’s eyes widen in surprise. Breaking into a giggle, Ann shuffled forwards, propping herself on the very edge of the bed. Leaning forwards, she played her hand back on his cock and looked up at him, with a salacious suggestive smirk, saying the words that would linger with Akira for days, “I wonder if you’ll be better than my imagination as well…”</p><p>She had imagined his cock. That mere suggestion had so many perverse implications Akira thought. He was unable to linger on them for very long as he felt her nimble fingers beginning to undo his belt, slowly plucking it loose. Unfastened, his belt hung open, allowing her to unbutton and slowly unzip him. His trousers began to bunch, beginning to ease down along his hips. Inching them downwards, she felt them catch on his bulging erection, the blonde wetting her lip as she peeled the trousers over his throbbing cock. They fell quickly to the ground, with Akira kicking them to the side. His boxers were all the remained between Ann and his cock. A thin barrier of cotton. Hooking her fingers inside his underwear, she gently pulled them down, working them over his cock and allowing it to spring free, bouncing for a few moments she let his boxers fall. He was rather modestly sized. At least as far as Ann was aware. He was by no means massive, but definitely outsized her meek toy with his length. Around eight inches, his cock seemed larger on his thin frame, his bush of black hair making it stand out more prominently. His cockhead twitched as her hot breath ran over it, the bulbous head partially occluded by his foreskin. Hanging beneath his cock were his balls, which seemed to shudder at the slightest movement and sagged heavily with what she understood to be his cum. They looked pretty full. Not sure what to think about that, she drew a breath and stared directly at the tip.</p><p>It seemed to be glistening. Shimmering almost. Reaching forwards with her hand, she wrapped it around the base of his cock, remarking on the weightiness of it and the soft emanating warmth of his throbbing length. That simply touched caused Akira to let out a soft moan, relaxing his shoulders as Ann cradled his cock. Happy that she was providing him with some pleasure, she leant forwards even more, eager to provide as much if not more than he gave her. Pulling her hand along his cock, she massaged it softly, gripping tighter as she stroked him. When she pulled her hand back to his base, his foreskin rolled completely over the head of his cock, revealing it in all its glossy glory. The moan he gave as she did so spurred Ann on further, the girl starting to slowly move her hand back and forth, tracking what made Akira moan the most. Gripping tighter, she squeezed his cock, watching a pearlescent bead appear from the slit in the head of his cock. As she worked his cock, it was massaged into the purplish flesh, with some beads even dripping down and smearing themselves across her hand, creating a slicker sensation to her slow and rhythmic pumping. Assuming that this was a good thing, she brought her palm up to the tip of her cock and ran it across the sensitive flesh, hoping to lubricate her hand a little more and provide a slicker handjob. Breathing sharply inwards as she passed her hand clumsily across the head of his cock, Akira let out a groan of pleasure. Pulling back, Ann yelped, worried she had hurt him, “Sorry! Did that hurt?”</p><p>“No… Just… Softly. Really gentle…” Akira moaned, biting his lip as he found himself on the verge of begging her to start again. Reaching her hand back out, she used one hand to grip his base, squeezing his shaft lightly as the other one moved to the head of his cock. Pressing her finger against his tip, she waited for another reaction. A soft moan. Slowly, she ran her finger across the head, massaging it softly, only pressed very gently and following his moans. And his moans were plentiful. Every shift of her hand, every squeeze her fingers gave, the slightest tantalising touch was enough to get him throbbing. He wished he had jerked off before so that he wasn’t on the very edge of humiliating himself with an early orgasm. He was definitely going to need to work out a reason to get Morgana out of his bedroom every week so that he didn’t end up with bursting balls that put on the edge of cumming with a simple squeeze of a hand. He wanted to savour this for as long as possible, yet his cock was already twitching.</p><p>“Is that good?” Ann asked, her smile widening as his moans continued. It was good. Of course it was good. He was getting jerked of by a naked, gorgeous blonde friend, her silky hands roaming his cock with impunity. It was intense to simply have her finger working his tip, but he couldn’t have cared less.</p><p>“Yeah… Oh, really good… Just… Move your other hand a bit…” he moaned, his eyes watching the subtle way her breasts bounced as she jerked him, the movement of her arms causing her tits to jiggle slightly. It was a truly delectable sight to say the least.</p><p>“Like this?” Ann asked, using her other hand to jerk him off as she swapped to her thumb. Running her thumb back and forth across his bulbous tip, milking pre-cum from his cock as her other hand eased along his entire shaft, stroking and groping him hungrily, Ann bit her lip, relishing the way she was making him squirm and writhe with pleasure. Just as he had done for her. She understood why he took such passion in ravaging her with his mouth. It was honestly fun to have such a physical reaction of pleasure to her intimate hand movements.</p><p>“Oh… Oh my…” was the only response that Akira could muster, his cock singing with pleasure. She hadn’t even got to the main event of taking him into her mouth, yet she was already eliciting such intense and strong feelings of satisfaction in his cock. Her hands were like velvet to his cock, caressing him in ways he didn’t know could be pleasurable. Ultimately, it was probably an exaggeration on his part, yet the number of factors that led to this handjob ultimately made it overwhelmingly intense. Holding back on his orgasm, he kept his eyes on her, waiting for that moment when her lips parted, and the warm envelopment of her mouth claimed his cock. Clenching his fists, he watched, eager, hungry for that pleasure. That eagerness showed, causing Ann to turn her gaze away from the looks of pleasure on his face and instead turned towards his cock. Continuing to shine with pre-cum, his head promised to be a font of new tastes. Unsure whether she would like it or not, she concluded that this wasn’t for her benefit, but Akira’s. She was hardly sucking him off for her own personal satisfaction. With that in mind, she moved her lips forwards.</p><p>“Here goes…” she murmured to herself, extending her tongue and flicking it across his tip. Tasting his pre-cum instantly, she found herself surprised at the taste. It wasn’t completely unpleasant, yet it was hardly an immensely satisfying taste. Regardless, she laid the flat of her tongue against his head and ran it slowly across the flesh, licking his tip clean of any pre-cum. The moan that came from Akira’s lips drove her forwards, spurring her lustful movements onwards and encouraging her to move her tongue back and forth across the purplish flesh. Replacing her thumb with her tongue, she moved it similarly, massaging and caressing his sensitive skin with the very tip, unwittingly lathering it with her saliva as she pumped his cock with her hand. In truth, it was all a little stunted. Not used to the multi-tasking, Ann would often catch her hand freezing in place whilst she focussed on his tip, only to hurriedly attempt to catch up and end up forgetting about her tongue, lazily working it back and forth. Continuously battling to find a coherent rhythm, she was unthinkingly providing an intense and unique experience for Akira. The way she changed it up was like a dance across his cock, with the pleasure shifting back and forth between the warm enticing movements of her tongue, to the twisting strokes of her silky hand. One would pick up the pace where the other fell lax, only for it to swap moments later. It was for the best. Akira wasn’t sure if he could handle her at the top of her game, working his shaft and tip with the same enthusiasm and intensity. However, he would have been happy with anything. Checking to ensure that Akira’s lips were still parted in pleasure and that he was continuing to moan, Ann worked diligently, her eagerness to ensure he enjoyed her blowjob unable to be understated. It was a perverse point of principle to her.</p><p>As her movements became more heated, she pursed her lips and began to softly kiss his tip, her hunger growing more intense as her tongue continued its lathering movements. It was a small shift from her delicate kisses to taking his entire tip into her mouth, enveloping his head in the warm embrace of her lips. Tightening them in place, her tongue rushed against it, lapping and licking at it as if it were a popsicle, following the curve of his mushroom head and flitting small flicks across the very tip of his cock, toying with his cock slit as her hand began to pump his cock faster. The suddenness of her taking him into her mouth overwhelmed Akira as he stumbled slightly in place, instinctively reaching out to grab onto Ann’s head, using her for support as she slavered over his cock. Glancing up, she sent a muffled giggle through his length as she rendered his legs weak; just as he had done with his tongue. Building up spittle, she coated his cock liberally, her tongue acting as a brush, draping and dragging itself back and forth, slipping further along his cock to taste his actual shaft. She didn’t move her lips, but instead allowed her tongue to roam beyond the bounds of her mouth, allowing her to tend and taste his delectable shaft. It wasn’t much different, largely due to the fact she had smeared plentiful pre-cum along his penis with her handjob, yet the texture was different enough to excite her. Humming softly, she felt a perverse satisfaction In suckling and gorging herself on his cock, especially as Akira’s hands drifted closer to the bunches either side of her head, instinctively gripping her hair as handles, subtly encouraging her forwards.</p><p>In the end, Ann didn’t need much encouraging as she eased her lips further along his cock, her tongue continuing to dart back and forth, but becoming increasingly restrained by the fatness of Akira’s shaft pushing against it. Her hand bounced against her lips as she continued to stroke him, feed more of his cock into her mouth. She managed to take a couple inches without issue, his cock swelling and throbbing in her mouth. It was a strange sensation, to feel him pulsating between her lips, his cock shuddering and twitching in response to each subtle movement of his tongue. Experimenting, she gripped his cock by the base, holding him in place as she began to bob her head back and forth, using the friction of her lips in place of her hand. Whilst there was no way she was going to get the entirety of his cock into her mouth, especially with a few splutters spasming through her throat as she overestimated her movements and started gagging, but that wasn’t going to stop her from working on her technique. Letting his saliva run across his cock, she found it considerably easier to work his length with lubrication, meaning that she put her tongue to work, increasing the slickness coursing across his length, her lips hungrily taking more and more of his length with each swift plunge. The increments by which she was moving were tiny, but in the end, she managed to take another inch, with the head of his cock prodding against the back of her throat, begging for access into her tight, clutching throat. Whilst Ann tested herself briefly, she choked and coughed the instant his cock applied any amount of pressure against her gullet, leaving her to tend to the portion she could muster and manage, silently noting to herself that she would quite like to take more.</p><p>Becoming so engrossed in her blowjob, she didn’t notice as beads of saliva began to dribble out of her mouth, streaking across her chin and splattering across her breasts. Akira noticed. He noticed every change in her features. His eyes remained locked on her face, adoring the way her lips ran along his cock, suckling and lavishing his length with the delight of a blowjob. He was still in shock that her lips were around his length at all, to the point where he was concerned it would fizzle into fantasy if he looked away. Her more vigorous movements caused her tits to spring and shake, bouncing and almost slapping together. The slow trickle of saliva down onto her chest slowly began to leave a glossy shimmer, one that inched along her cleavage. As it did so, her more spirited movements caused her tits to audibly clap together. It was a soft and subtle sound, yet Akira noted it, moaning softly whenever it happened. His moans had becoming increasingly terse, however. The moment her lips touched his cock, his stamina melted away into nothingness. She had been sucking his cock for around five minutes and he was fighting every moment to stop from cumming. If this ended up being his only blowjob, he would be mortified that it would end so suddenly and this gritted his teeth to stop himself from simply exploding. Each bounce of her lips, each plunge of his cock into the warm, wet haven of her mouth, every subtle shift of her lips and tongue; all of them served to push him to the brink. His balls were churning as the grew increasingly tighter, his cock shuddering, throbbing to the point where he couldn’t hold back any longer.</p><p>The nature of his fight against cumming meant that it slipped his mind to warn Ann what was about to happen. As such, she plunged her lips eagerly along his cock, only to be met with a splashing torrent of cum pouring out into her mouth. Whilst her throat was tight enough to stop his cock from simply carving in, it wasn’t tight enough to stop his cum from spraying in. Immediately coughing, she started to pull back, feeling more spurts of cum splashing into her mouth, covering her tongue as she moved. Plucking his cock completely from her mouth, the last spray launched itself across her face, drizzling itself over her cheek and lip. Despite only a single strand landing on her lips, she was still coughing and spluttering, meaning that cum and saliva dripped out of her mouth, running over her lip and down onto her tits, turning her into an even stickier mess. For a brief moment, Akira felt his teenage self take control, admiring the cum-splattered girl as she tasted his seed, only to quickly realise the faux-pas he had made. Although, her hand remained latched around the base of his cock and even began to stroke his softening length after she stopped coughing, swallowing deeply as she tasted the lingering remnants of his orgasm. Despite her reaction, she didn’t find it be unpleasant. It was actually enjoyable to taste it if anything. But the feeling of having it forced down her throat unexpectedly was where she drew issue. As his cock softened, she let go of it, looking down at herself with shock. Even before he came, she was a bit of a mess, but now there was no denying it. Cum splashed across her tits and lubed the handfuls to a glossy shimmer. Looking over at her clothes, she was thankful she didn’t make the mistake of keeping the shirt on. Getting the train like that would have been horrifying.</p><p>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I got distracted. I should have warned you,” Akira stammered breathlessly, watchin as Ann shifted onto the floor, kneeling so as to not get any more of herself covered in spittle and cum. Also, so as to not get any on his bedsheets. Not that that mattered given how she left them.</p><p>“It’s… it’s fine. I didn’t exactly give you much warning when I was… you know… Do you have any tissues?” Ann asked. Nodding, Akira rifled through the cluttered boxes of his room and found some tissues. Handing them to Ann, he stepped back and allowed her to clean herself up, wiping her chin and breasts of the lingering stickiness. It took a while, but eventually, only a few stray beads of spit remained, allowing her to shift back to the bed, chuckling to herself as Akira stood in front of her, his softened cock flopping gently against his thigh. Looking at him, she said, “You know, that was kind of fun.”</p><p>“You think so? I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Akira smirked, sliding onto the bed beside her, loosening the buttons on his shirt as he grew hotter. Leaning backwards, he was struck with the realisation of how bizarre the situation was. The two of them sitting there, completely naked, talking as if they were back in the diner.</p><p>“I don’t have to ask you if you did. I think this…” Ann began, throwing her last tissue onto the floor, making a point of the large pile of soiled tissues. Not sure if that was his usual amount of cum, she was still astounded. Though, it was mixed with a lot of saliva so she could hardly make judgements. Finally, clean enough, she sighed and finished her sentence, “Is proof enough. God, this not how I thought this evening would go.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Akira blurted out. It had been in his mind for a while. Horniness makes people do strange things, with the moment of orgasm clearing their minds. He certainly didn’t regret it but given how Ann had been struggling to get any pleasure from her toy, he was concerned that finally relieving that ache would bring about some second thoughts.</p><p>“Regret it? No… I don’t think so. I mean… If I regretted it, I would feel like… totally embarrassed and ashamed, right? I just feel, good. It was fun, exciting and new. The kind feelings I want to share with a friend,” Ann chirped, beaming as she did so.</p><p>“Bit of an unconventional hangout session. No strings attached, kind of thing?” Akira asked, trying to ply the question as to whether or not this was a repeating thing. He liked Ann, but not in romantic way. At least not yet. But he also didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. However, he wasn’t exactly brazen enough to openly ask if they were now regular fuck-buddies.</p><p>“We’re still going to be friends. So, some strings. I suppose, given how we’re Phantom Thieves, normal coffee and cake would be a little bit of a boring bonding session,” Ann commented, before turning towards Akira with a somewhat stern and serious face. Bowing her head nervously, she murmured quietly, “Just promise you don’t end up looking at me weird just cause you’ve seen me naked.”</p><p>“I thought you don’t care about what other people think of you?” Akira asked, watching her look away from him as she contemplated the question. She did care about what other people thought about her. But maybe that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. As long as they were the right people.</p><p>“Maybe, I should care about some people’s thoughts. I mean Shiho has practically defined my life for so long. Shaped who I am. She pushed me to be better. I always wanted Shiho to think the best of me. Because I thought the best of her. I think it’s important to take parts of other people and use them to make you better. And sometimes, only those closest with you can see if something isn’t right,” Ann smiled softly, glancing back at Akira as she said those final words, a tinge of blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“That’s surprisingly thoughtful…” Akira chuckled, a little astounded at the profound revelation that had come from something so carnal and physical. In fact, it was actually something worth thinking about in his mind. Immediately Ann laughed, brushing aside the sentimental air and giggling.</p><p>“See! I told you this would make me stronger! And to think you had doubts,” Ann laughed, wrapping an arm around Akira as she lightly jabbed him in the side, “From now on, you listen to me when I say something’s going to help make me stronger.”</p><p>“If it ends up like this, I’m happy to be of assistance,” Akira commented, expecting Ann to say something about how they weren’t going to make a habit of this or something. Instead, she simply giggled and went to grab her clothes, pulling on her bra and school uniform. Quickly grabbing his trousers and a jacket, Akira waited for Ann to finish the finer details, fix her hair and touch up her make-up, before accompanying her to the train station.</p><p> </p><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII</p><p> </p><p>Laying In his bed that night, Akira stared into the ceiling, lazily waiting for sleep to overcome him, with Morgana curled at his feet. As he was drifting off, his phone buzzed. Smirking to himself, he answered it, hearing the hushed whispered tones of Ann, “Hey, Akira… So, I just realised something… I think I forgot something at yours. It must have slipped under your bookshelf or something,”</p><p>“What is it?” Akira asked, glancing to his bookshelf and straining his neck to try and see. Unable to see it, he clambered of his bed, being careful not to wake Morgana as he got on his stomach. Before he could find it, Ann answered him, and his eyes widened.</p><p>“My underwear…” Ann said quietly. Startled, Akira stretched an arm under and pulled out a pair of pink panties, holding them In his hand as he stood up. A quiver of arousal shuddered through his crotch as he stammered helplessly down the phone.</p><p>“Your… Okay… Is that like a gift?” Akira asked, stopping himself before he said the word panties, conscious that Morgana could be moments away from waking up. Quickly, he found a box with a latch and tucked them inside, confident that Morgana wouldn’t stumble upon them.</p><p>“No! I just forgot them. I wanted to give you a head’s up so that you could hide it before Morgana sees it or something,” Ann replied, stifling a laughter at the notion of her leaving them there on purpose, yet also being a little unnerved about the possibility of Morgana finding them. She didn’t want to give him any imaginative ideas, “I’ll pick them up next time I’m over. I’ve got to get to bed. But… Thanks again for tonight. It was really a lot of fun and… well, yeah! See ya!”</p><p>And with that, she hung up, leaving Akira to slip back into bed, drifting off to sleep with the knowledge that he had lost his oral virginity to Ann Takamaki. To think it would be such a gorgeous and remarkable blonde beauty that would do such a thing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>